


Water Is Finer Than Gold

by SailingChariot



Series: MakoHaruRin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M, MakoHaruRin - Freeform, MakoHaruRin Week, Marinka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingChariot/pseuds/SailingChariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is a thief who has traveled from town to town in an attempt to maintain a good water supply for himself. However, upon entering the town where the royal palace is located, Haruka finds himself lured in and caught by the royal guards. Now because of his theft, he must repay the prince and his right hand man with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Is Finer Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Orca - Splash Free  
> Contains NSFW content.

“ _Damn._ ” Haruka mumbled as he ran through the street.

“Get back here!”

“Filthy thief!”

Haruka had to force himself to not roll his eyes as he ran. Jumping over the short brick fence, he crouched down and pressed against it, waiting for the royal guards to leave. He steadied his breathing and hesitated until he was sure they were out of the area.

Standing up, Haruka brought his water canteen up to his lips and took a gulp of the refreshing liquid. Letting out a sigh, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat down on the ground.

“You guys wouldn’t have to chase me if that damn prince didn’t keep the main water supply to himself.”

A life as a thief was difficult for Haruka. Day in and day out, he spent traveling from town to town in order to continue stealing an endless amount of water. He couldn’t get enough of it; it was to the point he was desperate for this almost sanctifying liquid. Where most people would steal food, he stole water. An occasional roll of bread, fruit, or fish here and there, but it was mainly water.

The prince of the three desert towns was a selfish ruler. The main water supply ran through his palace and he gave his towns the bare minimum. It would have been _just_ enough if not for Haruka’s actions as of late. But did that change the heart of the prince? Not at all.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka took another swig of his water and frowned at the fact it was already half empty. “I just filled this…” Shaking his head, he pushed himself to stand and dusted his pants.

“Are you still running from the guards?” A voice spoke from the shadows.

Haruka looked over to the source of the voice and squinted his eyes until the figure stepped out into the light. Makoto, the town’s merchant, stood before him.

“No. Not right now.” He responded, his hand slowly moving to the hilt of his sword.

Makoto raised his hands, noticing the gesture. “Ah, wait now. I’m not here to be your enemy. I want to help you.”

“How?”

“I know a tunnel that leads to the outskirts of town. You will be able to escape.” He said, a warm smile meeting his lips. “It’s best if you leave as soon as possible. It’s too dangerous to continuously steal in the main town of the prince.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You don’t have to trust me. It’s merely an offer and I’m only a merchant. I have a family, I don’t need to get myself or them in trouble with the law. So take that into consideration if you will.”

Haruka hesitated. He lowered his shoulders before removing his hand and attaching his canteen to his belt again. “Lead the way.”

“Right.” Makoto nods before turning and walking through the alleyway he came from.

The thief trailed behind him, keeping his distance but making sure he knew where he was going.

x X x

The tunnel was uncomfortable, Haruka decided. It was dim, the air was thick, and he felt trapped. But he also decided there was no going back after Makoto said they were halfway there. It was all or nothing, he supposed. The beginning of the walk was easy as Makoto spoke to him about when the prince first came to power and he supplied water to everyone. But too many people too advantage and the prince had to cut the supply to preserve it.

 _What a waste_ , Haruka thought.

“We’re almost there.” Makoto said after some time, his voice light.

Haruka hummed.

They walked in silence, the only sounds coming from their footsteps and the crack of the wood from Makoto’s torch. Haruka removed his canteen from his side. He was ready to bring it up to drink from it when suddenly his wrists were grabbed.

“What the--?!” He looked to his left and right, struggling to try to free himself from this unknown grip. “Let me go! Makoto!” He called out, hoping the merchant would offer some assistance.

Instead, Makoto kept walking.

“Take him to the prince immediately. And make sure he doesn’t get hurt on the way there.” He said, his voice seemingly less cheery than earlier.

Haruka stared at his back in disbelief until he felt discomfort from his arms being tied behind his back. “Stop that!”

“Silence, please.” A guard spoke as he tied a cloth over the thief’s mouth. Haruka could see the faint outline of his glasses and made a mental note to look out for him when they made it out. His eyes narrowed at him.

“Such a feisty look…” He commented. “Sousuke, let’s take him to Prince Rin now.”

The guard named Sousuke nodded and lifted Haruka up. Haruka began squirming around and kicking his legs. The bespectacled guard came around and tied his ankles together.

“Why would he want this one out of all the people in town?” Sousuke asked as they began walking.

“I’m not quite sure, but who are we to disobey orders?”

“Right… Sometimes, I think you have the easier job, Rei.”

A laugh and silence clouded over there. Haruka would squirm every now and then, but that would only result in getting scolded. On a normal basis, they would have punished the captured enemy. But their orders prohibited them from doing so. All the while on their walk out of the tunnel, Haruka couldn’t help but think of the betrayal from the merchant.

x X x

“Your majesty.” The guard named Sousuke said in unison with the other guard, Rei.

Sousuke bowed his head and Rei dropped to one knee before bowing his own. Haruka looked around, half in a daze and half in curiosity. He took a deep breath, having to hold it for he was thrown onto the ground in front of the throne.

A muffled groan escaped him and he squirmed around to try to stand up.

“The thief you requested.”

“Thank you.” The prince spoke, smirking as he slipped away from his seat.

Rin approached Haruka, slowly yet cautiously. Almost like he was ready for a surprise attack. Once he made it to him, he kneeled down before him and cupped his face with both hands.

“My my, you’re better than they said you were.” His voice was low, almost mocking. “Sousuke, Rei, you’re dismissed. …But on your way out, tell Makoto to come in here.”

That name. Makoto. Haruka found himself tensing up as he balled his hands into fists. He was the last person he wanted to see that very moment. Sousuke and Rei nodded before they turned to leave. Rin caressed the skin of Haruka’s cheek, smiling softly. But there was no emotion in his expression.

Makoto walked in only a short moment later.

“Your majesty.” He greeted.

Haruka glanced over to the brunet, mentally taking note that his clothes were different. Rather than the cheap fabrics of the lower class, he was covered in simple but fine material similar to the prince’s.

“Makoto. I would like to thank you personally for what you have done.” Rin said, standing up and walking over to him. “Without your plan or your help, we could have never gotten this far. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, your majesty.” Makoto responded.

Rin stepped even closer and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned up and kissed him. Haruka’s eyes widened. He wanted to look away but he was curious as to what exactly was this relationship between a so-called merchant and the prince. Makoto had returned the kiss, placing his hands on Rin’s hips as he did so.

Sick with unknown emotion, Haruka finally tore his eyes away. When he did, he heard Rin laugh.

“I think our little thief is jealous.” Rin stated. “Did no one ever show you such affection? Or were you too busy being the filthy street rat you are today?” Bitterness laced his voice. “Makoto, disarm and untie him.”

“Of course.”

Makoto walked over to Haruka and kneeled down. He grabbed the dagger from Haruka’s belt and used it to cut the cloth bounding his ankles. After sitting him up, he sliced the cloth around his wrists and then untied the cloth around his mouth.

“Traitor!” Was the first thing Haruka said once his mouth was uncovered.

“Silence!” Rin called out, his voice echoing through the throne room. “Makoto did not betray you, he was working for me this whole time.”

“What do you even want with me?!” Haruka pushed himself to stand up.

“I want you to pay for your crime.” Rin practically growled. “The water you’ve stolen, I want you to repay me for it all.”

“Tsk… I don’t have money to repay you.”

The prince smirked. “Who said I was talking about paying with money?”

Haruka’s eyes widened. He stared at Rin before beginning to take a few steps back. However, Makoto was behind him, causing him to bump into him and freeze in place. It wouldn’t be the first time Haru was in this situation, so it wasn’t like he was opposing it. But… To be with the prince and his right hand man?

“Makoto, would you like to go first or shall I?” Rin asked, smirking.

x X x

“More. Please. More.” Haruka begged as Makoto poured the water over him. A moan escaped the thief’s lips as he felt the liquid slide along his body. But he if had to be honest, the moan also came from the treatment Rin was giving his nipples with his mouth.

Makoto placed the water jug down and leaned over to kiss Haruka hard on the lips. Haru moaned against Makoto’s lips, his fingers moving up to tangle in Rin’s hair. This was already their third round for the night. His body was beginning to feel sore but he couldn’t help but feel a jolt of excitement each time he felt a lick or a kiss to a sensitive area.

When Makoto broke the kiss, Rin’s lips replaced them. He kissed Haruka slowly, sensually, pushing him back onto the mattress of his bed as he did so. While they kissed and Rin moved his hips against Haruka’s, Makoto bit his lip and palmed his growing erection. This continued for a moment until Rin pulled away.

Haruka moved to sit up but Rin forced him back down onto the bed.

“No. You stay there.” He said, shifting around. Haruka looked at him from his place on the bed and watched as Rin lifted one of his legs over his shoulder. He gulped, bracing himself as Rin moved his hips up. Once he felt the tip of Rin’s cock press against his stretched entrance, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he felt himself become filled.

“Ngh…” Haruka moved his head back against the pillows under him.

The prince waited a second, adjusting to Haru’s warmth again, before he turned his head to Makoto. “Come here.” He said.

And he did just as he was told. Makoto walked over to the two and Rin leaned over. By now, Makoto knew what to do. He grabbed the vial of a liquid they used for lubrication and coated his dick considerably before placing the vial back in its place. He grabbed Rin’s hips and pressed against him before carefully sliding his shaft in.

Once in, Rin was the first to move. By him moving his hips, he both thrusted into Haruka and forced Makoto to thrust into him. Haruka arched his back, already sensitive to the feeling inside him. Makoto, on the other hand, moaned softly before complying with Rin’s actions.

It took a few thrusts before their movements became synced. But as their need grew, their moves became more erratic. Sweat traveled down their skin and the air around them became increasingly thick, but the atmosphere was intoxicating and they couldn’t get enough of each other.

It wasn’t long before their each reached their peak. Haruka was the first as he arched his back and moaned loudly, cumming on both his and Rin’s abdomens. Makoto was second, pausing with one last thrust into Rin and releasing his load inside. Rin was the last to cum, pulling out of Haru and letting out a groan as his cum fell onto the mattress.

Collapsing onto the bed, both Makoto and Rin fell on either side of Haruka. They panted as their heart beats were wild within their chests. The high from their releases clouded their minds, causing them to become rather sleepy. And feeling the urge, they gave in and fell asleep.

Or rather, Rin and Makoto fell asleep.

Haruka stood awake longer than the other two, only pretending to be asleep. He waited until he was sure they were both asleep before slipping out of the bed. Haruka made a face at the feeling of sweat that had dried on his body, but knew he couldn’t risk cleaning himself. Instead, he carefully put on his clothes and made his way toward one of the openings for the windows.

However, he noticed his canteen was thrown not too far away. Haruka quickly moved over to grab it before stepping onto the ledge of the window. He looked back at the two, felt his chest tighten up, and turned to jump off and land on the platform not too far down.

What he didn’t know was that it wasn’t going to be the last time he would see them.


End file.
